Hardest Lesson
by the-hidden-side
Summary: Kurenai must teach the newly minted chunin of the rookie nine what it truly means to be a kunoichi. Now they must give up something previously thought to be precious, or risk having it taken from them by force.  Preview
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a preview of a story I'm working on. It will probably be some time before this updates, but once it starts updating it should be on a regular schedule. Thank you for looking.

Kurenai looked over the room of young Kunoichi and forced herself to return their smiles. She watched their faces, all turned up in anticipation of the knowledge that she was about to bestow upon them, eager to learn this newest and latest lesson. Kurenai looked out over them and she fought the urge to be sick, to run from the room screaming, to tell them all to go home and give up the dream of being a ninja because it just wasn't worth this.

The newly minted chuunin kunoichi of the rookie nine were here, as was Tenten from Gai's team. Poor Hinata looked nervous already and Kurenai reflected that it was probably more because the girl could sense something was off about her sensei than because she had any idea of the lesson to come. The rest of the girls had been chattering happily prior to her walking in, clearly unaware of exactly what it was they were here to learn.

Kurenai took a deep breath and shook her head to clear it. The best way to do this would be to tackle it head on, she knew it would only get harder if she stalled.

"Ok everyone. For those who don't know me, I'm Kurenai and I'll be your sensei for the duration of this thankfully brief class." This earned her some unusual looks but she plowed on ahead anyway. "First, I would like you to tell me what you have learned thus far about torture and interrogation."

She definitely had there attention now. Yamanaka Ino raised her hand, unsurprising given her families unique talents.

"If an enemy is captured alive and with decent mental capabilities they are subjected to a series of mind probes and genjutsu to learn any secrets that may be of benefit to the village." The girl answered looking unsure but still proud of herself.

"Very true," Kurenai responded, "but I was speaking more about the techniques of other villages which tend to be carried out with, how do I put this…less finesse than those employed by leaf."

This time it was Sakura who raised her hand and answered.

"Judging by the appearance of Ibiki-san during the chuunin exam I would conclude that other villages use tortures that include fire, screws, blades, and possibly whips. In short, they often resort to physical rather than psychological methods."

"That they do," Kurenai nodded, "Now I want you all to think about this for a minute, and then I want you to ask yourself why this class is composed only of Kunoichi."

Kurenai held her breath and watched as understanding and horror bloomed across the faces of the girls in the class. Hinata especially looked as though she may pass out, several others were turning an alarming shade of green. For her part, Kurenai simply tried to not let any emotion show on her face as she waited for the last few older, and apparently slower, girls to make the connection. When they finally had she continued.

"If a Kunoichi is captured her interrogation often includes things that our male counterparts are less likely to face. It is not unusual for female captives to be brutally raped by enemy villages. As we meet over the next several weeks we will discuss things that you may face should you ever be put in this position. However, we will not be starting today. As you know, we will be meeting every Friday for the next several weeks. By this next week, I do not want to see any virgins in this room. Can anyone tell my why?"

This time, no one stepped forward to offer up the wanted information; though Kurenai could tell that several of the older girls in the room probably knew what she was getting at. Taking another deep breath to steal her nerves she continued.

"As kunoichi, if an enemy is looking for an individual to capture and question you are more likely to be targeted than you male teammates. That means there is a high likely-hood that at least some of you will face this obstacle. Rape is a traumatizing occurrence and just talking about it, even in a classroom environment, can alter your perceptions of the people around you. Therefore, there are two answers to my earlier question. The first is that we believe it is important for you to have experienced the happier side of sex before learning about some of its darker uses so that it does not become something to fear. The second reason is that, as horrid a thing as rape is, it is even worse if it is your first sexual experience. If talking about rape here would make you uncomfortable, having it be your first experience could damage your happiness irreparably."

Kurenai paused here to look out at her class and let them absorb this information. It felt terrible to tell these girls, and that's what they were even if they are chunin now, that they had to give up something that was often viewed as precious or else risk having it forcibly taken from them. When most faces in the class reflected sad understanding back at her Kurenai finished her lecture.

"I do not expect you to go out and do this on your own. In a few minutes I will be dismissing this class; if you already meet my requirements for next weeks class you are to go home and stay away from this building. However, if you are still a virgin I expect you back in this room in one hours time, no exceptions. We will then discuss the how's and who's of your assignment for the next week. Does everyone understand?"

Then entire class nodded their acceptance.

"Then you are dismissed."

Kurenai stood watching until the last girl had left the room before she collapsed back into her chair and wept.


	2. Nervous Chunin

IMPORTANT: I'm still not done writing this story, so this isn't the beginning of regular updates. I just came to the decision that the first chapter alone doesn't give a full enough representation of what the story will be and thought adding this would give help to do so more accurately.

AN: All characters in this story Are Canon. I will put a list of where the lesser known characters are from at the bottom of the chapter they first appear in for anyone who is interested. And yes, the boys of the rookie-nine and team Gai will make appearances later on.

~begin~

After fifteen minutes or so, Kurenai had finished venting her emotions and quickly composed herself to walk to the room next door. Milling about within it were a dozen or so of Konoha's younger, male chunin. They looked up nervously as she entered the room.

These were the men who could, potentially, be taking the virginity of the young kunoichi she was to teach. She hadn't know who would be here before walking in, but she knew the criteria that would be used to select them.

All the men here had undergone a thorough psyche-eval. They were all known for being considerate, gentle, experienced, and skilled. They were young enough to still be attractive to the kunoichi, but old enough to put them at ease and be out of their immediate circle of friends. They're homes were kept neat and tidy, and all had been given a chance to withdraw if they felt uncomfortable completing the task. Perhaps most important, in Kurenai's mind at least, was the fact that none of these men had done this before. Repeats were absolutely forbidden so as not to encourage an unhealthy interest in young, inexperienced women. They were here with the view of helping their younger counterparts through a very difficult and trying situation, nothing more. Though couples had developed out of this class in the past.

Kurenai could tell by looking at them that, volunteers or not, they still had their apprehensions about what was going to take place; and she appreciated that. However, it wouldn't do to let the girls know, so she had to address any questions or concerns they had now, before the girls got back. With this in mind Kurenai took her place at the front of the room and addressed the men assembled within.

"I would like to thank you all for being here today. The girls who need assistance will be back shortly so I want to brief you on what will happen and then you can ask any questions you may have."

The men nodded and straightened up a bit.

"If I were to wager a guess, I'd say that about seven of the girls will be partaking in this, assuming they're being honest. You will each be assigned a number and the girls will choose who they are to be with at random, no trading. It is important for you to remember that some of these girls, especially the younger ones, have come from genin teams where they have very strong male team-mates and this has made them want to avoid showing any sign of weakness so they may try to rush things to act tough. However, it is up to you to remember that she is still a virgin and it would be best to take your time. You have a week to complete this assignment and I suggest you take as much of that time as you can. Start small and work your way up to sex. Also remember that these girls may want to keep in contact once this is over or may want to break ties immediately, what you do at that point is up to you but remember that if you choose to break things off you must do so gently. When that time comes I will be here if you want to know the best way to handle a particular girl since I have known most of them for some time. Now, do any of you have any questions?"

The gathered men shifted slightly at this before one of them stepped forward and spoke up.

"I've heard rumors that Hyuga Hinata will be in this class. Is it possible that whomever is paired with her will have to face the wrath of her father? And are their any girls in this for whom that may become a concern?" asked a chunin that Kurenai vaguely remembered from the missions room.

"It is true that Hinata is in this class. However, when she was assigned to my genin team her father specifically said that I could train her however I wished and that he was unconcerned with the dangers Hinata may face in this line of work. Hiashi is also from an older generation and played a major role fighting in the last ninja war and is therefore more likely than most to understand exactly why this training is necessary. So no, I don't think he will be a problem. Most of the other girls are either orphans or of a civilian heritage so their parents won't be a problem, though I would tell you to be careful of their teammates and sensei's. There sensei's will understand, and do know the girls are going through this training, but that doesn't mean they like it. Their male teammates probably won't understand at all, but at the same time they don't know. The only real wild card here will be Yamanaka Ino's father. I do not know how Inoichi will react to this, even if he does understand the reasons behind it, so I would suggest that whomever ends up with Ino should tread carefully. That being said, you should treat this mission with the utmost respect and keep everything as discreet as possible no matter who you're paired with. This is not something to discuss next time you and your friends go out for drinks, am I clear?"

The room nodded in unison with the notable exception of Shimon in the back who had gone pale at the mention of Yamanaka Inoichi and was currently supporting himself on one of the desks. Kurenai recalled hearing that he worked in interrogations with Inoichi, and she wasn't sure whether to be amused or feel sorry for the poor man.

"Are there any other questions?" Kurenai asked. The men in the room glanced at each other and then back to her, no one came forward with anything else. "Alright then, I have one last point to make. I know some of you may be unsure about this, and if you truly feel you can't do this please leave now. If you stay then you have to behave confidently in front of these girls. Remember that this is new to them and if you seem unsure it is only going to make them more nervous. It is your job to be the cool, older guy in this scenario. Now, anyone who is staying please line up so I can assign you your numbers. Once the girls have picked a number I will call you out of the room one at a time to meet them."

All the men stepped forward to the line, and Kurenai went about the task of assigning and recording numbers. When it was all done, she had about fifteen minutes before the girls came back. She used her time to finally look through the folders she had been given on the men currently sitting in the other room. It was extreme procrastination but Kurenai worked better under pressure anyway. She then cleverly rigged the number pull so each of the girls would be assigned to the chunin she thought would be best suited to them. Believing that the pull was random may minimize complaints, but that didn't mean Kurenai was taking any chances with her girls.

~End Chapter~

Characters:

Hijiri Shimon- 27 yrs old in this story, was a proctor for the written portion of the Chunin Exams and was one of those assisting Ibiki and Inoichi during the invasion of pain arc. His first appearance was in chapter 40 of the manga, and episode 24 of the anime.


End file.
